TSLOP One Shots
by TSLOPfan
Summary: First ever series of one shots for The Secret Life of Pets.
1. Author Note

**Hi everyone, how's it going? I have decided to write another story for, what else, The Secret Life of Pets franchise. This time, it's a one shot book with everyone's favorite characters. And you guys are gonna help me. All you need to do is request two characters and I write a chapter with them. Keep in mind that I am keeping this appropriate for all ages so please be mindful when you request something. I shall accept these kinds of requests.**

**boy x girl**

**boy x boy**

**I will not do any relationships with humans. They will be in the story but not as main characters. Also, I won't do the girl x girl at all because there's only three of them. Unless you guys really want one, there won't be any. When making your request, simply name two characters and any other conditions you want to add on. By that I mean the scenario like the setting or whatever. Don't make a list though and one request at a time please. I beg of you. Here are some of the ships that I will definitely take requests on and write. Please don't be mad if I reject some. Anyways, the choices...**

**Max x Gidget**

**Chloe x Pops**

**Snowball x Daisy**

**Mel x Buddy**

**Ozone x Tiberius**

**Max x Chloe**

**Duke x Chloe**

**Ozone x Chloe**

**Snowball x Gidget**

**Gidget x Tiberius**

**Max x Rooster**

**Duke x Leonard**

**Buddy x Chloe**

**Chloe x Tiberius**

**Chloe x Mel**

**Pops x Buddy**

**Pops x Mel**

**Pops x Tiberius**

**Buddy x Gidget**

**Duke x Rooster**

**Norman x Tiberius**

**Norman x Sweetpea (I'm actually surprised this is a thing)**

**Duke x Daisy**

**Tiny x Princess**

**Pickles x Princess**

**And any other ones you all can think of. I hope you all enjoy this and leave requests and reviews. Just remember the rules while requesting. If you guys really want to have something more mature, I can make another book if enough people are that desperate for it.**

**Let us begin, shall we?**


	2. More Cuddles

**This was requested by zanderman02.**

Sitting on the soft cushions on the white couch, Max smiled quietly as he glanced down at Gidget. His girlfriend was resting her head against his left shoulder as they watched a romantic movie together. The film in question, the very popular Lady and the Tramp, was now reaching the credits. Watching as the little white words scrolling upwards on the pitch black screen, the Jack Russell terrier reached for the remote control. Pressing the power button, he turned off the TV. Gently placing a small and light yet loving kiss on the top of Gidget's forehead, Max grabbed the now empty bowl of popcorn and proceeded to head out to the kitchen.

Pushing a chair towards the counter, Max hopped up onto it and placed the bowl into the sink. Returning to the smooth tile floor of the kitchen, he was about to push the chair back to the table when he felt something press up against his side. It was very comforting and didn't freak him out in the least. In fact, he knew exactly who it was next to him. Smiling while his tail wagged happily, Max turned to find Gidget nuzzling softly. Looking up at him with round eyes that sparkled, she whispered, "Wanna cuddle?"

"I thought we were just doing that sweetie," Max commented, a grin on his face as he licked Gidget's nose. Giggling, the Pomeranian pawed at the Jack Russell terrier playfully as she whined, "But I want to have more cuddle time." Without another word, she trotted over to the doorway leading to the living room. Pausing in her tracks, she glanced over her shoulder and flashed a mischievous smile at her boyfriend before entering the room. His tail wagging faster now, Max followed her with love glistening in his eyes...


	3. Puppy Love

**Requested by deathwatchperson. Sorry it's short and took awhile. Here it is.**

Princess was on her way to Pops' apartment. One would think she was on her way to class. However, today was not a school day. She was actually in the mood to see Pops' roommate Tiny. The gray poodle could never admit to anyone but she liked the young basset hound.

No, she had a crush on him.

Hopping up the last flight of steps, Princess headed straight for Pops' apartment. Rearing up on her hind paws, she scratched at the front door. For extra measure, she yipped. She didn't even have to wait a minute when the door opened. Tiny was the one who answered it as he commented, "Hey Princess! Sorry but Pops isn't here. Also, we don't have school today…"

"It's okay, I know that," Princess replied as she added, "I'm just wondering if you would like to play with me." His tail wagging, Tiny barked happily, "Yeah, sure! Come on in!" Both puppies went into the apartment and played together for the whole day. All the while, Princess could feel her heart fluttering in her chest...


End file.
